It's Just Another New Year's Eve
by KnightSpark
Summary: Weiss is feeling down due the incident at the tournament, and it takes a singing message from Neptune to cheer her up. (Song is by Barry Manilow)


**Yang: Some New Year this turned out to be. Here I am rotting away in some cage while everyone else is... (sighs) You know what? Forget it. I can't say anything right now. I don't have anything to say about... well, this.**

 **KS: Really? You don't have anything to say at all?**

 **Yang: (attempts to jump up, but couldn't due to the restraints on her legs) KnightSpark? Where did you come from?**

 **KS: Oh, you know, I've been around and... (shivers) Man, it's cold in her. In fact, it's way beyond the normal coldness of a prison cell.**

 **Yang: (annoyed) Yeah, the guards put me in this ice box after what happened. They looked like there were about to laugh the moment the door closed.**

 **KS: Maybe they wanted you to... cool your head a little. (chuckles)**

 **Yang: (scowl)**

 **KS: That was a joke.**

 **Yang: (holds up her cuffed hands) Do I look like I'm a joking mood?**

 **KS: I thought you were always in a joking mood. At least, when you need to be.**

 **Yang: (groans) You suck.**

 **KS: Hey, excuse me for trying to make you feel better.**

 **Yang: Whatever. Am I getting some screentime this weekend?**

 **KS: (inhales sharply) No... I don't think so.**

 **Yang: (lowers head in disappointment) Damn it. I want to know what happens to me after... you know.**

 **KS: Believe me, I feel the same way. After a cliffhanger like that, I want to see the aftermath.**

 **Yang: So, what's coming on this weekend?**

 **KS: Villain backstory.**

 **Yang: (eyes turn red) What? They pushed my fate aside from some villain backstory?**

 **KS: Yeah.**

 **Yang: (eyes turn back to normal) I really can't catch a break. (notices KS is staring at her) What?**

 **KS: Oh nothing, it's just... I expected a small... explosion.**

 **Yang: Dude, it's like below zero in here. I can't even light a flame, let alone cause an explosion.**

 **KS: True.**

 **Yang: Can you get on with the songfic? I'm getting numb here.**

 **KS: Sure. Here it is.**

* * *

 _Next message._

' _Weiss? It's your sister. I just wanted to let you that what you did in the semifinals was completely idiotic. You basically sacrficed yourself for nothing there. What in the heavens were you-'_

 _Message deleted. Next message._

' _Weiss, it's Yang. I just wanted to tell you that… I know what I saw. He came right at me! You got to believe me, Weiss, I would never-"_

 _Message deleted. Next message._

" _Weiss, it's Blake. Looks like my fears were realized. Yang's attack on Mercury just disqualified us. On the bright side, his injury makes him unable to compete in the finals, so… oh, who am I kidding. Yang is basically screwed at this-'_

 _Message deleted. No new messages._

Weiss threw her scroll on the bed out of frustration. It has not been such good day so far. After what happened in the tournament, spirits were at an all-time low and tensions were at an all-time high. While she was in her team's room, stewing over the event, Ruby was with Qrow, trying to convice Ironwood to release Yang with no avail, and Blake suddenly up and disappears… again. Weiss thought that she needed some time to think. Not for a way to break out Yang, she hoped. If that happened, things would certainly go from bad to worse.

 _One new message._

"Huh?" Weiss picked up her scroll and saw that there was indeed one more message. And she saw that it was from Neptune. Curious, she tapped on the message to see what he had to say.

' _Hey, Snow Angel. I know you don't want to talk anyone after… you know, but I couldn't stand you feeling bad. So… I decided to sing a little song for you._

Weiss couldn't believe what she just heard Neptune was going to sing for her? What brought this on?

' _Alright, I'm going to start, but you gotta promise not to laugh 'cause I've never done this kind of thing before. Like, ever._ '

After all that happened, Weiss didn't have it in her to laugh, even if she wanted to. But she decided to listen to him sing.

Don't look so sad,

It's not so bad you know.

It's just another night,

That's all it is.

It's not the first,

It's not the worst you know,

We've come through all the rest,

We'll get through this.

We've made mistakes,

But we've made good friends too.

Remember all the nights we spent with them?

And all our plans,

Who says they can't come true?

Tonight's another chance to start again.

It's just another New Year's Eve,

Another night like all the rest.

It's just another New Year's Eve,

Let's make it the best.

It's just another New Year's Eve,

It's just another Auld Lang Syne,

But when we're through this New Year

You'll see, will be

Just fine.

We're not alone, we've got the world you know.

And it won't let us down, just wait and see.

And we'll grow old, but think how wise we'll grow.

There's more you know, it's only New Year's Eve.

It's just another New Year's Eve,

Another night like all the rest.

It's just another New Year's Eve,

Let's make it the best.

It's just another New Year's Eve,

It's just another Auld Lang Syne,

But when we're through this New Year, you'll see, will be

Just fine.

'… _Okay. That's it. That was me singing right there. I hope you enjoyed- Sun! Cut that out! I'm in the middle of making a message for Weiss here! Will you stop-"_

 _Message deleted._

After hearing him sing, Weiss couldn't help but feel a little warm inside.

"Hopefully, this year will be a lot better than the last one," she finally said.

* * *

 **KS: So, did that little tidbit warm you up, Yang?**

 **Yang: ...**

 **KS: Um... Hello? (lightly taps her head) Anybody home?**

 **?: I highly advise against doing that.**

 **KS: What the- (looks around frantically until he sees Winter in front of him) Winter? How the hell did you get in here?**

 **Winter: (narrows her eyes) I should you be ask _you_ that question.**

 **KS: I don't need to explain why I'm here. I'm the author. (points to Yang) And why did she go silent all of a sudden?**

 **Winter: She's in cryosleep.**

 **KS: Why?**

 **Winter: I don't have to explain that to you, now do I?**

 **KS: (under his breath) You really are a heartless bitch.**

 **Winter: (glares) What? Did you call me a heartless bitch?**

 **KS: Uh... no?**

 **Winter: UGH! That damn drunk is spreading lies about me again! Just wait until I get my hands on him! (walks out of the cell in a rage)**

 **KS: Oh, brother. Better warn the drunk before things get hectic. (dials phone)**

 **Qrow: Hello?**

 **KS: Hey, Qrow.**

 **Qrow: Is that you, KnightSpark? Man, I haven't seen you since-**

 **KS: No time for reminiscence, Qrow. Winter's on the warpath.**

 **Qrow: W-What?**

 **KS: Yeah, I might've muttered something about her and she thinks I got it from you and she's pretty pissed about it.**

 **Qrow: You didn't tell her you got it from me, did you?**

 **KS: No, she to that conclusion on her own.**

 **Qrow: (groans) Just like her old man. So oversensitive about little things.**

 **KS: Hey, don't you got an Ice Queen to get away from?**

 **Qrow: Why would Weiss come after me?**

 **KS: The other Ice Queen, damn you. Seriously, how drunk are you right now?**

 **Qrow: Uhh... six out of ten.**

 **KS: (sighs) Of course. Anyway, Happy New Year.**

 **Qrow: Happy New Ye- WHOA!**

 **KS: What? What is it?**

 **Qrow: I'm gonna have to call you back. I think you-know-who has arrived and she looks-**

 **(disconnects)**

 **KS: Qrow? Qrow? (sighs, then hangs up) Well, I hope he gets out alive. Anyway, this has been my songfic for this year. Hope you enjoyed it. Until then, don't forget to fave, follow and review. Until next time, Happy New Year.**


End file.
